Si muero joven
by Ronald B. Knox
Summary: Piers decide dejarle su última carta a sus padres antes de que no los vuelva a ver. Ahora él yace en un lugar mejor. En las profundidades del océano, justo donde él quería estar. [One-Shot]


Los tres meses más pesados de mi vida, sin embargo, sirvieron para enorgullecer a mis padres. Ellos dieron todo por mí; ahora es mi turno de dar todo por ellos. Les escribí una carta con mi puño y letra. Sólo para decirles que los amo, que los extraño y que estoy dando lo mejor de mí por mi capitán, por mis compañeros, por mi familia, por el futuro. Busqué el borrador que hice. Lo leí y tuve que corregir algún que otro error pero eso es lo de menos. En ella, les expliqué en qué consistía mi trabajo. Mis relaciones laborales y personales con seres magníficamente brillantes y amables. De todo un poco pero, sobre todo, el valor naciente en mis venas para esparcir la justicia donde deba ser aplicada. Les expliqué que este trabajo tenía sus consecuencias y los más altos riesgos pero no importan si es que lo hago por la humanidad.

Decía algo más o menos así:

 _5 de Marzo del 2013_

 _Castella, Edonia_

 _Queridos mamá y papá:_

 _Llevo tanto tiempo sin verlos que cada día me hace extrañarlos más. Les escribo para que sepan cómo es mi vida laboral. Me llevo bastante bien con mis superiores, eso incluye al capitán Redfield. Me han halagado lo suficiente como para hacerme entender que soy bastante bueno en mis misiones y me destaco por mi excelente puntería profesionalmente igualada y mi sentido de justicia y responsabilidad. Con mis camaradas nos llevamos demasiado bien, incluso pasamos momentos juntos en alguna cena o tiempo libre. ¿Qué creen? Soy Co-Capitán de la B.S.A.A. Me han ascendido por mis grandes dotes militares y mi liderazgo en grupos. Sin embargo, no debo ilusionarme debido a que es una prueba. Eso significa que tengo que dar lo mejor de mí y eso voy a hacer. Voy a dar todo para que vean que sí puedo hacer lo que se me proponga. En cambio, no todo es halago en este trabajo. A veces, te critican de la forma más ruda que existe, dejándote como un inútil pero no es para desanimarte, de lo contrario, es para que des todo tu esfuerzo en los campos para ser mucho mejor._

 _Chris me explicó que esto tiene su precio: la muerte joven. Se lo ha hecho saber a todos y es triste que tengamos que arriesgar nuestras vidas por personas que, tal vez, no nos aclamen porque hayamos salvados sus vidas. Pero quiero ser un héroe para ellos. Quiero un futuro para todas las familias aunque signifique perder la mía. No importa. No importa si muero joven. Y, sí lo hago, quiero que me recuerden por lo que hice, por lo que fui y no me lloren. Sólo siéntanse orgullosos de que tuvieron un hijo que dio la vida para salvarlos. Cuando reciban mi cuerpo, póngase sus mejores prendas que voy a ir vistiendo mi pañuelo. Es como la paloma de la paz que va repartiendo pedacitos de mi alma por todos los lugares donde pisé. Le pediré al Señor que me haga un arco iris para que se sientan protegidos y sepan que estoy bien con él cuando estén bajo ese manantial de colores brillantes. Si muero joven, acuéstenme en una cama de rosas y depositen mis restos en un barco para que navegue hacia el mar. Ese lugar que tanto amo y admiro. Húndanme en él. Quiero sentirme ahogado por mis recuerdos. Déjenme naufragar en el mar que tanto me gusta pero no me olviden porque, de lo contrario, habré muerto para siempre. Si yo muero joven, no me olviden, no me lloren ni me rueguen porque yo voy a estar allá arriba para cuidar de ustedes y de mi hermano. Sabré que tuve el tiempo suficiente para hacer lo que siempre quise: proteger a mis seres queridos._

 _Piers Nivans._

Fue mi última carta desde entonces. Ahora viajo a China por otra misión de extrema importancia. Abrazo mi torso como si fuesen las manos maternas que siempre me acobijaron en mis noches. Desde ese día estuve de misión en misión. Días agotadores y estresantes pero lo hago por la B.S.A.A. Lo hago por el futuro. Mamá no estaba de acuerdo con esto pero es lo que me fascina. Además, sé que estoy haciendo esto para protegerlos…los amo, mamá y papá.

 _ **Encontraron al capitán principal de la B.S.A.A. en medio del océano. Se hallaba solo, completamente solo. Su último soldado sacrificó su vida para que el señor Redfield pudiese salir con vida, relata el superior. Según los relatos, él ahora está en un lugar mejor. En el océano, perdido en las profundidades de las aguas. Donde él siempre quiso estar. Calmado, tranquilo…cuidando de quienes más quiso en vida.**_


End file.
